Waited for the Rain
by Carlisle's Tua Cantante
Summary: Nessie is finally getting married but it's not to who you think! Will Nessie go through with the marriage? Read to find out in this one-shot.


Carlisle's Tua Cantante: As a treat for Halloween. I've decided to post a one shot to all my readers! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That honor goes to the great Stephenie Meyer!

I was slightly nervous at this point. I mean I was happy sure but what was happiness anyway? I was getting married to a great guy and that meant a lot to my parents. I just wanted to make them happy and even though I'll admit this guy wasn't my first choice. He loved me enough to know that it was alright to be sad and depressed sometimes. I mean after losing your true love what could you do but move on?

My aunt Alice and my aunt Rosalie helped me get into my grand wedding dress. It had a scalloped neckline and almost reminded me of a ball gown except it had a lot detail and a train that was humongous. It was quite beautiful actually. I had to give credit to both my aunts. It was then that they placed a sheer veil on my face. At last my aunts allowed me to see myself in the mirror. It was stunned. I had never looked like that before. I was Renesmee Carlie Cullen the little girl of the house. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would finally look like a woman.

My father walked in the room a little while later. I kept staring at myself in the mirror. The long bouquet in my hands and the long cathedral train behind me.

"Nessie…you look beautiful." My father said giving me his crooked smile.

"Thanks…dad. I'm just afraid I'm making a mistake…." I replied turning my face to the ground.

"It's just cold feet. Nahuel will make a great husband. I see the way he looks at you." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

(A/N. Did you all think it was Jacob? I know you guys did!)

"Dad…but what about Jacob…it's him I'm supposed to be with. He imprinted on me not the other way around." I said.

"All…I can tell you Nessie is to just do what you think is right." He replied with a warm smile.

I nodded. My father gave me a hug. My aunt Alice rushed in and said "We are ready for you Nessie."

I nodded again and I linked my arm with my father. The wedding march started and we preceeded to walk down the stairs. As I walked down the aisle…I realized that Nahuel wasn't the man I was suppose to be marrying. It had been Jacob all along. Right where I nearly got to Nahuel. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Dad…I can't do this…" I whispered. Nahuel had his eyes on me the whole time. He knew why I had stopped. I released myself from my father before turning toward the people sitting the chairs and looked at my mother in the face.

"Mom…I'm sorry…" I said. She just nodded and gave me my cue to leave. I didn't leave. Instead I rushed out of there dropping my bouquet before running towards La Push. It didn't take me long to get there. By the time I reached there my wedding dress was dirty and muddy and my veil had ripped in many places. I finally stopped at a tree trunk that had been knocked over. I sat down and let forgotten tears fall down my face.

I looked up at the sky. The sky had all of a sudden gone from blue to grey. There was no sun or anything just rain clouds waiting to drench me.

"Jacob! You said you loved me!" I screamed. That did it. The rain began to pour drenching my grand wedding dress and veil. My hair lay in a curled mess underneath my veil. I lifted my veil from the front of my face and let the water hit. It wasn't until a little while later that I heard running.

"You always said that you'd be there for me! You were my friend and lover!" I exclaimed into the pouring sky.

"I said that I would be whatever you wanted me to be."I heard a voice say from the trees. I turned around and who shall I find but my Jacob.

"Jacob…you have to listen to me…I want to be with you. To hell with what anyone says! I don't care if we are different species or what have you not. All I know that I want to be with you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Nessie…" Jacob whispered coming up to me wiping the dirt off my face. He cupped my face in his hand and I closed my eyes. He then pulled me into a deep and long awaited kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. All these deep and passionate thoughts were let out in this simple kiss.

When we finally pulled apart. I was gasping for breath and he held me. Letting the rain drench us both. I rested my head on his chest. I knew that is where I would stay. In his arms.

Forever.

Carlisle's Tua Cantante: I hope you enjoyed my little Jacob/Nessie one shot! I hope you enjoyed! Her wedding dress and veil can be found on my profile!


End file.
